


XC2 H2H: Tora's Secret

by KneecapRock



Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: Content Warning: this story makes reference to rape, pedophilia, and sexual assault. It also discusses abusive, bigoted parents. Read at your own discretion.It is revealed why Tora has so much internalised toxicity.This is technically a SFW story, but please mind the content warning. Heavy topics are discussed.
Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	XC2 H2H: Tora's Secret

**Heart-to-Heart: Tora’s Secret**

  
  


**_IMPORTANT_ ** _ Content Warning: this story makes reference to rape, pedophilia, and sexual assault. It also discusses abusive, bigoted parents. Read at your own discretion. _

  
  


_ Spoiler warning: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2 _

_ This is meant to read like a Heart-to-Heart in the game, with a tad of description to make up for the lack of a visual element. _

  
  


Brighid burst into Tora’s workshop, where she found Tora alone working on one of his projects.

Brighid: TORA!

Tora: Mehmehmeh!?

Brighid: You have some explaining to do!

Tora: Wh-why Brighid so upset at Tora?

Brighid: Poppi was trying to hide *this* from me. She said you told her not to let anyone see it.

Brighid threw down a magazine on the table in front of Tora. The cover featured a naked girl.

Tora: M-m-m-mehhh…

Brighid: I had no idea you had this… this… despicable pornography!

Tora: B-b-but isn’t look at naked women what manly-man men do?

Brighid: Normal porn generally isn’t a problem, but this is just horrific! It’s child pornography! It’s photos from stalkers preying on girls! It shows *child rape!* Tora, how dare you!? Do you think this is all just a joke!? This is harmful, Tora!

Tora: *silently weeping*

Brighid: Answer me, Tora! Did you honestly see nothing wrong with this!?

Poppi: Brighid, stop!

Poppi burst in, having run after Brighid in her attempt to set the record straight. Morag was close behind, scrambling after hearing the commotion.

Poppi: Poppi can explain!

Brighid: No, Poppi, it’s time for Tora to take responsibility for once! I won’t let him use you to get out of this!

Tora could no longer keep his cries quiet.

Poppi: Brighid misunderstand! It not Masterpon’s fault!

Morag: Brighid, what is-!?

Brighid: There’s nothing *to* misunderstand! He needs to know how harmful-

Poppi: BRIGHID, STOP!

Brighid was interrupted by how surprisingly loud Poppi was.

Poppi: Masterpon not want to read bad book! Masterpon forced to read by Masterpon’s Dadapon!

Brighid: *scoffs* You think that lousy excuse will work, do you Tora? Telling Poppi to lie for you? You sicken me.

Morag: Brighid-

Poppi: No! That not true! Poppi promise!

Brighid: Nothing you say can change-

Poppi: MASTERPON NOT LIKE WOMEN!

Brighid, and everyone else besides Tora, fell silent.

Poppi: Masterpon not attracted to women, so Masterpon’s Dadapon get angry. Dadapon Tatazo say “Tora not man! Tora make manly-man of himself! Meh meh!” and make Masterpon read disturbing magazine night after night! Masterpon hate awful magazine! It make Masterpon sick every night! But Dadapon Tatazo demand Sonnypon become manly-man!

Brighid: Oh… oh no… oh no Tora, I’m… I’m so sorry, I didn’t…

Tora was wailing at this point. Brighid knelt down to place her hand on his shoulder, but he instinctively cowered away.

Brighid: Tora, I’m truly sorry.

Morag: Brighid. I know you meant well, but perhaps it would be best to give Tora some space.

Brighid: Y-you’re right.

Brighid stepped back. Poppi brought Tora a box of tissues.

Brighid: I… I’ll excuse myself. I don’t want to cause more-

Tora: N-no, Brighid, it ok.

Poppi: Masterpon, Poppy really, really sorry to out Masterpon…

Tora: It ok, P-Poppi. *sniff* Thanks for defending Tora. Morag? B-Brighid? Tora is gay.

Morag: We are too, Tora. It’s ok, I promise you we won’t treat you the way your father does.

Tora: ...Please, someone get nasty, awful magazine out of room! Tora n-not want it nearby!

Brighid: Of course, I’ll take it outside and burn it.

Tora: Thank you, Brighid.

Brighid left with the porno mag. The three left in the room stayed silent until she returned.

Poppi: …

Morag: …

Brighid: …

Tora: Tora not want any of this.

Poppi: It ok, Masterpon, it not your fault.

Tora: That… that part of problem! Tora not want to be Masterpon! Tora want to be friendypon! Tora spend so much of life doing what Dadapon would do… Doing what Tora think would make Tora a man!

Brighid: You mean… you wanted Poppi to call you “Masterpon” because you thought it would make you manlier?

Tora nodded.

Brighid: I see… I’m sorry you were raised in such a toxic environment, Tora. Let me guess, is this why you made Poppi dress up in revealing clothing for you, too?

Tora nodded again.

Morag: In hindsight, this makes a lot of sense. Seeing the way Tatazo treats Lilah, and all.

Brighid: Yes… and now that you mention it, didn’t Tora’s father and grandfather originally design the lingerie Poppi had?

Poppi: Correct. They make Masterpo- er, friendypon look at Poppi wearing revealing outfit! But it ok, Poppi know friendypon not bad at heart. Friendypon never ‘get off’ to Poppi, just stare sadly…

Brighid: Tora, I know I said it before, but… I’m sorry. I thought you were truly a misogynistic pervert. But now I see that you never wanted any of that…

Tora: All Tora want was make Dadapon proud. Tora want to hear Dadapon say “Tora, you are bestest sonnypon a Dadapon could ask for.” But it never enough. Dadapon want more and more. Dadapon want Tora to be big strong manly-man! Tora jus- just want to be… be Tora…

Tora let out more muffled sobs. Morag slowly walked next to Tora.

Morag: May I have a seat?

Tora nodded, so Morag sat down on the floor next to Tora.

Morag: Tora, I’m proud of you.

Tora: B-but why?

Morag: Because you’ve struggled through so much for so long. Because you went on a grand journey! You climbed the World Tree and made it to Elysium! You’re the only nopon in the whole of Alrest to achieve that! You faced adversity externally with us, and internally at the same time. And you’re alive! I’m proud of you for being alive, Tora. You were forced to be someone else for so long that you began to force yourself to be that person, too. But you don’t have to do that anymore. I promise you, Tora, we will help you be comfortable as yourself. We’ll do whatever it takes to help you on your new journey of self-discovery. I want you to be the bestest Tora you can be, and I intend to help you get there!

Tora: Thank you, Morag…

Poppi: Friendypon! Poppi will always be with you too! Poppi will help Friendypon be bestest!

Tora: Poppi… *chokes up*

Poppi: It ok, Friendypon, Poppi know what going to say!

Tora wailed once more, this time with happy tears. Poppi gave Tora a few headpats to comfort him. Eventually, the tears dried up.

  
Tora: Brighid, please listen to what Tora have to say.

Brighid: Of course, Tora.

Tora: Tora forgive Brighid. Tora know why Brighid said what said. Know that Tora does not blame Brighid. So, can Tora and Brighid still be friends?

Brighid: Of course we’re still friends, Tora. Thank you for forgiving me so quickly. I’m not sure I deserve it, however…

Tora: Brighid deserve forgiveness, otherwise Tora not forgive!

Brighid: I suppose you’re right… Tora, I’m going to have a 'little chat' with your father next time I see him. If you would like him to remain a part of your family - a part of your life - I will make _certain_ he is no longer abusive to you.

Tora: Meh, meh… Tora not so sure he want Dadapon in family...

Brighid: That’s fair. Chosen family is what matters most, Tora. You owe that man nothing, not even an explanation. It’s completely fair to cut out an abusive bigot like him from your life.

Tora: All Tora want… all Tora ever want… is be happy happy.

Brighid: I know, Tora. I know… it’s ok. I promise it’s ok. You will be happy, I know it. We’ll be here for you.

Tora: Tora not real driver… Tora not real manly man… Tora not real friend… All Tora do is hurt dearest friendypon Poppi...

Poppi: Friendypon that not true! Poppi care for friendypon very much, and Poppy know friendypon care about Poppi, too. Poppi enjoy friendship with friendypon greatly...

Morag: You know, Tora, you sound a lot like Rex right now.

Tora: M-meh? How so?

Morag: Remember when Pyra and Mythra were taken by Torna? And Rex lost his way? He said the exact same thing. He said all he did was hurt them, and that he was powerless to help those he cared about. But that wasn’t true, of course. He didn’t know their true feelings, how much they cared for him in return. It’s easy, in moments of great pain, to only acknowledge the bad things about yourself. Toxic masculinity is insidious, Tora. I know it is not as simple as just opening yourself up to people. But with time, you can unlearn the toxic habits that have taken root in your mind. You can learn to open up, in moments of pain, to those that care about you. Poppi cares for you. She just said so.

Poppi: It true!   
  


Tora: Tora suppose… Tora see what Morag means. Still… Tora not know what to do.

Morag: That’s perfectly fine, Tora. You don’t have to know right now. You just have to do what you can to make yourself, and those you care about, happy. The rest can come later.

Tora: Thankings very much, Morag… Poppi… Brighid… Tora have bestest friends!


End file.
